wartorn3edfandomcom-20200213-history
Scholarly Magic
Abilities Tier 1 Attune to the Arcane Cost: 0 TP, 5 Mana (Committed) Effect: While the cost of this spell is committed, you become one with the magical plane, entering a trance-like state in which you can see the forces of magic itself. Magical objects and magic users glow with an intensity corresponding to their power, and non-magical objects appear faded, and washed out. Magical forces are also visible in the air as strings connecting pieces of the world together, and sometimes tearing them apart. While in the trance, your avatar in the magical plane may move up to 100 yards from your body, and through physical barriers, though you may not physically interact with anything. You are invisible to the human eye, but you may still be detected magically, and the attunement effect may be disenchanted. While attuned, you are immobile, and your defense is reduced by 5. Steel Shaping Cost: 0 TP, 5 Mana (Committed) Effect: While you have the cost of this ability committed, you gain the Blacksmithing ability. Additionally, you may perform blacksmithing actions without need for tools (you still need materials, however). Spark of Insight Cost: 0 TP, 5 Mana Effect: For your next action this round, increase your mana draw by 5. Rune of Warding Cost: 8 TP, 6 Mana Delay: 10 Effect: Increase your defense by 8 until the end of combat. This does not stack with itself. Forge Simulacrum Cost: 0 TP, 5 Mana Effect: Magically assemble a simulacrum, a small, mechanical familiar, in an adjacent square. Decrease your mana draw by 1 for each simulacrum you control. You may not cast this spell if it would reducre your mana draw below 0. The simulacrum is about as intelligent as a dog and has the following stats: -HP: 1 -TP: 5 -Base Stats: 0 for all -Abilities: Once per round, if the simulacrum is in an adjacent square, you may increase your mana draw by 3 for the current action. Arcanodynamic Intervention Cost: 3 TP, 4+X Mana Effect: Choose 1: 1. X is 0. Cast this in response to a spell targeting you (after any applicable delay). Roll Mysticism agaisnt the caster's (both rolls may benefit from Empowered Magic). If you win, you may shift the target square of the spell to any square within 2 of you. 2. Cast this in response to a spell being cast (before any applicable delay). X is the base mana cost of that spell. Roll Mysticism against the caster's (both rolls may benefit from Empowered Magic). If you win, counter the target spell (the caster must still pay all relevant costs). Disenchant Cost: 4 TP, 6 Mana Range: 4 Effect: Remove all magical effects from target magical object. If the object was a Relic, this effect persists for about 2 hours. Weaker effects may take longer to regenerate, or they may dissipate entirely. If you wish to permanently remove the enchantment, or to disenchant a powerful item, this spell will require a Mysticism roll at a threshold determined by the GM. Rune of Enhancement Cost: 5 TP, 5 Mana Range: 4 Delay: 5 Effect: Increase one of the target's base stats by 1 for the remainder of the combat. This may stack up to 2 times on a single character. Rune of Mending Cost: 4 TP, 8 Mana Effect: Until the end of the round, all characters within 4 squares of you increase their defense by 2. Additionally, whenever you cast a spell this round, you may have any number of those characters heal 2 HP. No character may heal more than 10 HP from this spell in a round. Unending Arsenal Cost: 0 TP, 2 Mana Effect: Casting this spell counts as drawing a weapon. Create, in your hands, any basic weapon, of any weight that you can carry. If this weapon would leave your hands, it disappears. This may also create very simple, non-weapon objects. Armory from the Self Cost: 0 TP, 3 Mana per item (Committed) Effect: While the cost of this spell is committed, weapons created by Unending Arsenal may leave your hands. Tier 2 Forge Soulless Servant Cost: 3 TP, 10 Mana Effect: Forge a Soulless Servant, a humanoid metallic construct with formidable combat abilities, in an adjacent square. Soulless Servants are capable of following complex instructions and may speak, but they do not have any thought patterns or personalities, save for those defined by the simple algorithms that you may weave into their construction. Each Soulless Servant you control reduces your mana draw by 5, and if this would reduce your mana draw below 0, you may not cast this spell. Soulless Servants have Stats as follows: -HP: 10 -TP: 10 -Base Stats: Brutality, Finesse 2, others 0 -Additionally, Soulless Servants may use equipment and have 3 character points that may be allocated by the caster. Efficiency Cost: X TP, 2 Mana Effect: For the next X actions you take this round, halve all mana costs and delays for spells that you cast. This does not stack with itself. Thaumaturgical Construction Cost: 0 TP, X Mana (Committed) Effect: Items that you create, either by purely magical means, or by blacksmithing, can be enchanted. You may add a number of Relic, Greater Relic, or True Relic abilities to one of these items by committing the cost of this spell. X is 3 for each Relic ability, 5 for each Greater Relic ability, and 7 for each True Relic ability. If you craft the item by means of blacksmithing, you must only pay (rather than commit) the cost of this spell for the item to retain its magical properties, though this will add X hours to the time needed to create said item. Constructs such as Simulacra, Soulless Servants, and Siege Engines may not be enchanted this way. Rune of Amplification Cost: 8 TP, 4 Mana Range: 4 Effect: Double the damage or healing of the spell that the target would cast next. Artificial Intelligence Cost: 10 TP, 10 Mana (Committed) Effect: While you commit the cost of this spell, Simulacra, Soulless Servants, and Siege Engines you control become fully sentient and gain all of your knowledge, predispositions, and personality traits. You do not control them, but you must roleplay their characters in addition to your own (keep in mind that if you end the commitment, they will die, and they know this). Tier 3 Forge Siege Engine Cost: 3 TP, 15 Mana Range: 4 (by the center square) Delay: 10 Effect: Create a Siege Engine within 4 squares of your person. Each Siege Engine you control decreases your mana draw by 10. If this would reduce your mana draw below 0, you may not cast this spell. The Siege Engine occupies a 3x3 space in the grid and has the following stats: HP: 15 TP: 15 Base Stats: Brutality 5, others 0 Spells: Raze to the Ground, Fire Blast, Explosive Eruption (The Siege Engine does not need to pay mana for these spells, and may roll Brutality instead of Mysticism) Abilities: Hurl (a ballista bolt is considered to be held at all times), Ram Rune of Consumption Cost: 4/8 Range: 4 Effect: Roll Mysticism against the target's Will. If you win, they become afflicted by Rune of Consumption until the end of the round. Whenever you cast a spell, all characters afflicted by Rune of Consumption lose X HP, where X is the mana cost of that spell. No character may lose more than 20 HP from this spell in a round. Category:Magic Schools